


we will fight to shine together (bright forever)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Happy Ending, Vulnerability, mal is tiny and just wants to be held y'all, this is random plotless and idk maybe i hate it but hush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: Mal needs a hug and Evie is there to give it to her.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	we will fight to shine together (bright forever)

“I’m pretty sure you’re overreacting,”

Evie ate another slice of apple out of her plate and stared some at her friends as they were all sitting down at the hideout they shared. Somehow, they had found some food that wasn’t entirely spoiled and they were making the most of the limited meal that was their dinner that night. Living on the Isle of the Lost wasn’t the best experience but they managed.

“I’m sorry, Eves, but have you been living under a rock for the past sixteen years?”

Jay adjusted his red beanie and groaned loudly when he felt Carlos’ elbow hit his ribs.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound insensitive,” Jay corrected himself quickly with an apologetic look while massaging his torso.

“It’s fine,” Evie shook her head. She might not have lived under a rock but she sure lived inside four walls for most of her life. She wasn’t bothered by Jay’s observation, though. At least not that one. She watched Jay throw a handful of greasy fries into his mouth and rolled her eyes.

“Look. You know Mal. She’s been in her room all day,” Carlos explained. “She’s all grumpy, god knows why, and I’m sure she’d break my arms if I tried, as you suggested, giving her a hug,”

“She’d think we’re fucking insane,” Jay added.

“You guys are ridiculous,” Evie replied, crossing her arms. “Did you even ask her what’s bothering her?”

“Ask?” Carlos looked at Evie as if she had grown a tail.

“She’s always like this,” Jay shook his head, backing up Carlos. “Better to leave her alone. Asking will get us in trouble,”

Evie grabbed the rest of Jay’s fries, earning an offended _‘Hey, I stole those!’_ from him.

“You’ve had your fix. Mal hasn’t eaten anything yet and I won’t let you eat what’s left. Oh and I’ll give her the hug she needs, since none of you were willing to,”

With that, Evie gathered the rest of the food (and the apple slices she carefully saved for Mal) and got up.

“Eves,” Carlos tried to stop her. “Look,” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “Don’t be angry. We both care for Mal. But you know that she’d rather be left alone. We’ve learnt not to go against that,”

“Well,” Evie stared back at the both of them. “Maybe you should go against that every once in a while. Feeling like shit and being _‘left alone’_ with that sucks. You should know that.”

Evie then walked over to Mal’s room, ignoring Jay and Carlos, and found her pacing around, grumbling to herself.

Jay and Carlos were on her tail, kind of afraid Mal would snap but they didn’t walk inside the way Evie did so confidently. Mal stopped pacing when she realized she had company but she surely had no time to even begin to protest.

“Hey, M? I brought you dinner,” Evie announced, placing the food on the bed. “And I have something else for you,”

Mal furrowed her brows. She was a little confused, as she wasn’t expecting company. No one ever came into her room and certainly not with such confidence.

“Evie, what are you d—“

Mal never finished her question because Evie walked over to her and pulled her into a surprise hug.

Jay and Carlos held their breath. Mal wasn’t keen on affection of any kind, especially if she was grumpy and, to be fair, she was grumpy a lot. Plus, their experiences with trying to help Mal that way had backfired.

And Evie knew that and was ready for the other shoe to drop. She was aware of the squirming, yelling and cursing that could come from such a bold move. She could end up on Mal’s bad side for this. But she couldn’t help herself. She cared so much for Mal. And for far too long, they had let Mal go through her grumpy days alone.

To everyone’s surprise, Mal didn’t push her away or squirm. Evie felt Mal’s arms tightly wrapped around her and watched as Mal nuzzled quietly into her chest.

“I stand corrected,” Jay whispered, incredulous as he shared a look with Carlos, who looked just as surprised.

“C’mon, we shouldn’t be here,” Carlos whispered back, pulling Jay by his arm. They decided the stairs of their hideout were the better place to wait, for now, leaving the girls alone.

Evie wasn’t concerned to sticking it up to the boys right now, even though it felt good to know she was right. Mal was holding her tight and it felt like she was unwilling to let go. Mal and Evie had hugged before but never like this. It was different.

“You okay, M?” Evie whispered carefully. They got used to the little nicknames they came up for each other and they gave Evie a sense of comfort. She hoped Mal felt the same way.

Mal took a while to give Evie an answer, which came with a shake of her head. That had never happened before either. Evie knew Mal had bad days but she never admitted to be anything other than okay.

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Evie whispered. “But just know you’re not alone.”

Evie knew that asking why she wasn’t okay was a stretch. The room was silent once more.

“… Don’t leave me,” Mal voice was barely a whisper. A quiet, broken little whisper, that Evie only heard because they were so close.

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Evie replied softly and reassuringly.

Mal looked up at Evie like she needed to see her face, like she was making sure she was real and that she was really there.

“My mom gave me a hard time. Yelled at me,” Mal confessed just as quietly as before, nuzzling into Evie once more, seeking comfort. Another thing that had never happened before. A lot of firsts today, Evie thought.

“Why are you telling me this?” Evie asked.

Mal closed her eyes. Evie realized Mal was relaxed. Mal was never relaxed.

“Because I trust you, E,” Mal mumbled.

Mal didn’t trust anyone. Evie knew that as well. Not even Jay, her longest friend. Or she trusted him to an extent but she knew Jay often had his own agenda and Mal would never let him even think about double-crossing her. So, hearing those words and knowing Mal meant them made her feel warm, like her heart was about to explode.

“Fuck your mom,” Evie said firmly. “She knows nothing. She isn’t smart enough to see how bright you are,”

Mal looked up again with a mix of amusement and surprise. Evie recognized the amusement. Mal was always so amused to hear Evie curse.

“You’re bright, E,”

Evie smiled at her.

“Then maybe we can shine together.”

Mal didn’t know what to say back. She was definitely implying Evie was the bright one but turns out the smart princess thought differently and managed to say something so simple yet so sweet and honest that Mal, for the first time in a long while, didn’t feel like denying the compliment.

“Together,” Mal agreed. “Thank you, E.”

Evie grinned and Mal couldn’t help her own smile.

Life was a risk but Mal was willing to take it.

With Evie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> Idk what I'm doing, I saw a prompt on tumblr and this came out, I'm not sure I like it but I'll post it anyway.
> 
> See you soon y'all, stay safe!
> 
> :) x


End file.
